Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed/Legend
Experience Points Refining Equipment Title System By achieving specific conditions, players may unlock and equip unique titles that apply bonus effects to their entire team. Reward List Sign-In Rewards= Free rewards acquired by logging in daily. |-|Quest Rewards= Rewards earned for fulfilling various quests. These are divided into daily, weekly, and all-time achievements; only weekly and all-time tasks rise in difficulty with each completion. Completing all daily achievements unlocks the daily chest reward. Daily Achievements Weekly Achievements All-Time Achievements Guilds While purely optional, joining a guild or forming one has its benefits. Positions include leader, subleader, officer, elder, and novice. Guilds thrive on active members and daily donations, increasing in size as they reach higher levels through fame. Generous donors may even receive numerous rewards for contributing. Contribution Rewards *'50 Contribution Points' - 2,000 Coins, 50 Valor Points *'100 Contribution Points' - 4,000 Coins, 100 Valor Points *'150 Contribution Points' - 6,000 Coins, 150 Valor Points *'200 Contribution Points' - 10,000 Coins, 200 Valor Points Guild Dungeons Guild dungeons are reprisals of campaign battles that offer different rewards and have no event scenes. Unlocked by the leader or subleader, they enable players to acquire war medals used for acquiring items at the medal shop. The number of war medals earned depends on the dungeon's difficulty level. Once a new dungeon opens, the previous one will be locked. Clearing a dungeon earns progression points which yield more war medals if completed enough times; note that valor points are also needed to collect the reward. Fame also rises for the guild in larger amounts than in campaign missions. While dungeons can be attempted twice for free daily, it costs ingots to repeat them. Animal Festival When a guild leader holds an animal festival, all members are given a set amount of time to accumulate worship points before it ends. It takes 30 minutes afterwards to start a new one. The rewards they obtain afterwards are proportionate to their level of contribution. Worship points can also be exchanged for items from the merchant. Guild Badges Guild Badge (DWU).png|Guild Badge 1 Guild Badge 2 (DWU).png|Guild Badge 2 Guild Badge 3 (DWU).png|Guild Badge 3 Guild Badge 4 (DWU).png|Guild Badge 4 Guild Badge 5 (DWU).png|Guild Badge 5 Guild Missions Guild Mission 1 (DWU).png Guild Mission 2 (DWU).png Guild Mission 3 (DWU).png Guild Mission 4 (DWU).png Guild Mission 5 (DWU).png Guild Mission 6 (DWU).png Guild Mission 7 (DWU).png Guild Mission 8 (DWU).png Guild Mission 9 (DWU).png Guild Mission 10 (DWU).png Guild Mission 11 (DWU).png Guild Mission 12 (DWU).png Guild Mission 13 (DWU).png Guild Mission 14 (DWU).png Guild Mission 15 (DWU).png Guild Mission 16 (DWU).png Guild Mission 17 (DWU).png Guild Mission 18 (DWU).png Guild Mission 19 (DWU).png Guild Mission 20 (DWU).png Guild Mission 21 (DWU).png Guild Mission 22 (DWU).png Guild Mission 23 (DWU).png Guild Mission 24 (DWU).png Guild Mission 25 (DWU).png Ranking Rewards Arena Skirmish 2-Player Duels These rewards are only offered during the 2-player phase of Skirmish Mode. 4-Player Duels Rewards are distributed to players both daily and weekly depending on their current points and rank. Daily Rewards= |-|Weekly Rewards= Category:Gameplay